


His Lightsaber

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did Obi-Wan's lightsaber end up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lightsaber

Before Darth Vader returned to his place on the bridge, he picked up the hilt of the lightsaber from the fallen robes, clipping it to his belt on the other side from his own. It was not a matter of sentimentality or even taking a trophy; it was evidence to present to his Master that Kenobi was, at long last, dead. Somehow, though, it never seemed to make it to Coruscant, moving from Vader's belt to his chamber aboard the _Executor_ , and then to the ST-321, on the off chance Luke would need a weapon. After all, who had been there to show him how to replace the weapon lost at Bespin?

Luke found it, in cleaning out the stolen ST-321. It tingled against his hand, bringing back the memory of that day on the first Death Star, bringing a new wave of grief. Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber… and he'd lost his own again. It suited him to use this one for a time, until he could make one. Maybe, after, he'd try to see what the Force thought was right for the lightsaber of a deceased Jedi.

Or, perhaps, when he built his own, Leia would accept it as hers.


End file.
